bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Demi-Hollow
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #FFFFFF |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} |race = Hollow |gender = Male |affiliation = Himself |special ability = Sticker Phlegm |manga debut = Volume 4, Chapter 28 |anime debut = Episode 10 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Susumu Chiba |english voice = Wally Wingert |spanish voice = }} The is a Hollow created from a who was chained to an abandoned hospital in Karakura Town. Appearance The Jibakurei who would later become the Demi-Hollow took the form of a young man with short spiky dark hair and sideburns wearing a long-sleeved pink T-shirt.Bleach manga; Chapter 28, page 13 After having his Chain of Fate broken and the hole in his chest forced open by Don Kanonji, the Jibakurei turns into a medium-sized, bipedal green Hollow with a mask resembling the face of a frog that has two long extensions coming out of the sides, resembling pigtails, and yellow eyes. The Demi-Hollow's arms are long and thin, resembling bones with a spherical joint attaching each forearm to its respective upper arm encircled by two black streaks, with large, humanoid hands, while its legs are thick and muscular at the haunches before tapering down to normal-sized feet. Its crotch is covered by two black marks encircling its thighs and a third running up its chest, where it disappears under a layered purple carapace that rises up behind the Demi-Hollow's head. Its Hollow hole is located in the center of its chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 30, page 11 Personality In life, the Jibakurei planned to become extremely wealthy off the hospital's profits once he inherited it from his father; he had an obsession with material possessions, like fancy cars and expensive alcohol, and was particularly inclined toward pink things. However, when his father left the hospital to his younger brother instead, the Jibakurei swore that he would never forgive this, causing his spirit to be bound to the hospital after death. He is extremely and aggressively protective of the hospital even in death, warning nearby Humans to not set foot on the property unless they pay him. The Demi-Hollow displays limited and primitive intelligence, only speaking to express a desire for souls.Bleach manga; Chapter 30, page 13 History In life, the Jibakurei was the son of a wealthy hospital owner and coveted the hospital for the profit it would bring him once he inherited it, only for his younger brother to receive it instead, causing the Jibakurei to die with regrets and be bound to the hospital after death. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc When the famous medium Don Kanonji, host of Japan's best known ghost hunting show, Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip, announces that he intends to do a live special in Karakura Town, the whole town gathers in front of the abandoned hospital where the show is going to take place. When the crew begins to trespass into the territory of the Jibakurei, he starts howling out in anger to try to drive the Humans away.Bleach manga; Chapter 27, pages 18-19 With most of the assembled crowd unable to hear the howling, the Jibakurei manifests in front of the hospital and starts shouting at the crowd to back off of his territory unless they pay him as he recounts how he desired it in life.Bleach manga; Chapter 28, pages 1-17 After arriving at the scene, Don Kanonji approaches the Jibakurei and inspects him closely while the Jibakurei demands to know who he is and tries to intimidate him. Deciding that the predicament of the Jibakurei will require serious measures, Don Kanonji takes out his Super Spirits Stick and shoves it into his half-opened Hollow hole in an attempt to purify him.Bleach manga; Chapter 28, pages 18-19 Don Kanonji tries to calm the Jibakurei as he screams while twisting the Super Spirit Stick inside his hole. While the Jibakurei continues to howl in agony despite Don Kanonji's assurances, the chains tying him to the building begin to snap, shocking Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki as they watch from the crowd.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, pages 1-11 After reaching Don Kanonji and the Jibakurei, Ichigo manages to separate them, but finds that he has arrived too late as the Jibakurei shatters before their eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, pages 16-19 Shortly afterward, the Demi-Hollow forms on the roof of the hospital and immediately begins craving Souls, prompting him to lunge from the top of the building onto his two opponents. Don Kanonji pushes Ichigo back and prepares to fight the Demi-Hollow with his Super Spirits Stick, but Ichigo intercepts the Demi-Hollow's subsequent bite and pushes him away from Don Kanonji. The Hollow seizes the chance to attack Ichigo while he and Don Kanonji are arguing, only for Ichigo to notice and block it.Bleach manga; Chapter 30, pages 8-18 Don Kanonji tries to attack the Demi-Hollow, but Ichigo pulls him out of the way as the Demi-Hollow crashes through the hospital wall and becomes stuck. Though Don Kanonji thinks he has found a golden opportunity to strike, the Demi-Hollow quickly breaks free and Ichigo makes a hasty retreat, dragging Kanonji with him, with the Demi-Hollow close behind them as they break into the hospital.Bleach manga; Chapter 31, pages 1-5 Some time later, the Demi-Hollow comes up through the floor underneath Ichigo while he is talking with Don Kanonji, and when Ichigo tries to draw his Zanpakutō, it immediately gets stuck in the low ceiling. After gluing Ichigo's hands to his Zanpakutō with Sticker Phlegm, causing him to panic and declare that he will win by kicking it to death, the Demi-Hollow attacks Ichigo, but is blocked by Don Kanonji, who jams his Super Spirits Stick into the Hollow's mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 31, pages 14-18 Don Kanonji holds back the Demi-Hollow and uses his Kan'onji-Style Final Super Attack: Kan'onball to free Ichigo's Zanpakutō, allowing him to pierce the Demi-Hollow through its shoulder while aiming for its head. The Demi-Hollow breaks through a wall and climbs on the side of the building to the roof, with Ichigo still clinging to his Zanpakutō embedded in its shoulder. On the roof, the Hollow manages to shake Ichigo and his Zanpakutō as he resumes his attack, which Ichigo dodges. When Don Kanonji arrives, the Demi-Hollow focuses his attack on him, but Ichigo shoves the Hollow against a wall and finally slashes through his mask. The Demi-Hollow crumbles to reveal the Jibakurei, who dissipates.Bleach manga; Chapter 32, pages 1-16 Powers and Abilities .]] '''Spiritual Power: As a Hollow, the Demi-Hollow possesses some level of spiritual power. :Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 156 The Demi-Hollow is able to spit an adhesive powerful enough to instantaneously glue two surfaces together.Bleach manga; Chapter 31, page 16 Appearances in Other Media The Demi-Hollow appears in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom and Bleach: Flame Bringer as a common enemy. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, he is renamed Frog Head. Trivia *The Demi-Hollow is dubbed as such in the SOULs databook, even though he becomes a full Hollow shortly after his debut and retains this form for the remainder of his appearance.Bleach Official Character Book SOULs, unknown pages *The two extensions on his mask were omitted in the anime. References Navigation de:Jibakurai es:Jibakurai Category:Soul Category:Hollow Category:Deceased